1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CTI server and a program recording medium, and in particular to a CTI server to create a parameter which represents the presumed psychological state of a customer and to visually display the customer's presumed psychological state to an operator on a basis of a parameter, as well as a recording medium having a program for the CTI server recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With CTI (Computer Telephony Integration) or CT (Computer Telephony) it is important to properly deal with a customer when he or she calls a call center or the like. All the information required for this dealing is stored in a database, and must be efficiently used for the dealing.
It is contemplated that, for example, the “time for which a customer has been kept waiting (hereafter referred to as an “elapsed time”)” may be employed as an index for determining whether the customer has been dealt with properly (that is, the customer's satisfaction). In this case, it is contemplated that the elapsed time may be displayed on a screen that is referenced by an operator at the call center (operator screen) It is also contemplated that the name of the customer kept waiting may be retrieved from the database and displayed on the screen together with the elapsed time. The operator can deal with the customer by reading this display.
In determining the customers satisfaction, the elapsed time is only an index, and it is possibly unreliable to understand the customer's presumed psychological state such as his or her unpleasant or other feelings which results from the communication over the telephone. For example, the number of times that the customer's call has been transferred, the time for which the customer has remained silent during the communication with the operator, and the like represent the customer's presumed psychological state. Thus, it is assumed that when the above points can be taken into consideration, the customer's presumed psychological state can be understood more accurately. This applies to the other departments to which the customers call is transferred.
Further, on the operator's screen, the various information is all displayed using texts. Accordingly, even when the customer's satisfaction such as the elapsed time is displayed using texts like the other information, it is not noticeable and the operator may fail to understand it though it is important to this company in dealing with the customer. Additionally, since it is only a display of texts, the operator at the call center, to whom the customer is invisible, cannot easily understand the customer's presumed psychological state such as his or her unpleasant or other feelings which results from the communication over the telephone. This applies to the other departments to which the customer's call is transferred.